Love
by bluerosety
Summary: Another TyKa, MaRa story, AU and school fic, nothing much to say.
1. Chapter 1

**Brt: **Hi, I'm starting yet another story, but don't worry I'll finish the other ones. Ok, this story is actually a prequel to another story, so I still don't know how long it will be. Its AU, and the pairing will be TyKa, MaRa, TalaxKai, (But only in thought, so sorry to any TalaxKai fans, I just don't like it.) MaxMariam (again, I don't like that pairing either, but it's only for the good of the story.) RayxSalima, (I don't like the pairing, and Mariah wont appear in this story, but the next one.) and maybe others. It's a school fic, and I'll put some other bladers, but the ones I don't put will be at the other story. I also have no idea what the names of Kai's parents are, or how they look like, so yeah. Also Tala and Kai are friends.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, cuss words, and characters will be ooc, and oc. I'll put more in another chapters, if necessary.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sunlight entered through the window, illuminating a teen with two shades of dark gray hair. He turned around and pulled the covers over his head, trying to block the glaring light. As soon as he turned, his alarm clock started to make the annoying beeping sound, and a pale hand from under the covers appeared to shut it down. As soon as the annoying sound was gone, the teen resumed his sleep.

"Kai, sweetie, wake up! It's time to go to school!" a woman with brown eyes and short brown hair shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Kai opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs, with a hint of purple in them. "Kai, are you awake yet?" the woman's voice was getting closer.

"Yes, mother!" he said, seating on the edge of his bed, trying to focus on the time.

"That's good," she open the door and stepped inside, "now, you should probably get ready, you're going to be late. Now, I need to go to work, your father already left, I have left you breakfast on the table." She stopped and she stared at him, with worry eyes, "and make sure you do eat something this time, you gave us a fright last time." the teen sighed but said nothing, his mother continued despite his lack of attention. "Hurry now, you don't want to be late."

"I'm going already." Despite his lack of respond, the woman smiled.

"I'm going now, have a good day Kai."

"Same to you mom." She left closing the door softly behind her, the teen sighed standing up, and going to his closet. After he stepped out of the bathroom, his attire was the same as any other day, the same gray pants, same white shirt, and the same green sweater. He picked his school bag, and he walked down the stairs put on his shoes and left, his plate of breakfast forgotten.

------Kai's POV-----

I don't get it, why does she always smiles even though I don't respond the way she wishes I did? To me it just a waste of time, I'm walking to my school, my name is Hiwatari, Kai, I'm a senior and I hate my last name. I don't really have friends, there's only one person I would consider my friend, Valkov, Tala. He goes in the same grade as me, he has a short temper, and he can swing into different moods. One moment he could be calm and collected, next thing you know, he'll be furious and snapping at anybody. Overall, he's a trusted loyal friend.

There's also another person named Kyouju, but people called him Kenny or the Chief. I prefer to call him Kenny, it's less complicated. I don't really consider him as much of a friend, neither would I had known that he was in my same computer class, was not for our teacher who paired me with him for a project. There are others but I don't see them as truly friends, just people to hang with, nothing less nothing more. Changing the subject, I hate going to school, just as any normal teen would do, but I hate this day more then the entire school year.

Only because, I have to show a new transfer student where everything is. One good thing about knowing Kenny was that he was a hacker, and through him I was able to learn that the reason for Kinomiya, Takao, to switched school was because he had trouble with one of the many gangs in his school. Something I can relate to, because alongside Tala we have fought gangs ourselves, something that I'm not proud of.

I also know that Kenny needs to show another transfer student around, his name is Max Mizuhara, he transferred from New York, he's going to live with his father, and that's all I know. The last of the transfers is Kon, Ray, but I have absolutely no idea about him, only that he transferred from China. I don't even know who's showing him around, I stare up ahead and I'm able to see the school into view, but along with that sight I see a bunch of tough guys standing by the corner. _Damn_, this isn't my day.

-----Normal POV-----

As Kai continued his walk, his cell phone vibrated, and he sighed. He fished out of his pocket and saw the number displaying; Tala was calling him. He pushed the talk bottom, "Hello."

'_Kai, where are you? Your mom said you would be here by now!'_ Tala and his mood swings

"I'm almost there." Kai was a few steps from the gang; all the other guys were around a tall tan teen with white hair. When he saw Kai he smirked.

"Oh, what do we have here?" his voice was dangerous, "what are you doing? Calling your girlfriend?" Kai didn't see what was so funny, but the leader and the others laughed.

'_Kai, what's going on?'_

"I'll see you at school Tala." Kai shut his phone, before Tala even had time to question him. The leader walked towards Kai, whom wasn't able to register the blow that the white haired teen had given him. Soon, he was on his knees gasping for air, in the process he had dropped his bag and his phone, which broke with the contact with the cement. _'Fuck, what now?'_

"Hey guys, I think we have found ourselves a weakling here." All followed their leaders example and laughed. Kai recovered, and he stood up glaring at the surprised teen. He was more stun when Kai hit him hard on the stomach; which send him down on the hard cold cement. They stayed in shock, but after recovering they all charged at the teen, which was able to block some hits, but a few were able to land on him.

Kai was too busy blocking one of the guy's punches, that he didn't see two guys sneaking behind him, until one of them hit him hard on the head, totally succeeding in making him lose his balance. Quickly, the two teens were holding Kai, and all the others members were around him, they moved when their leader told them to. "Not so tough now are you?" the two-tone haired teen glared at the older teen.

"Hey Rick," the white haired teen turned around and he stared at a brown-eyed teen, "I see you're all better now." The dark blue haired teen smirk seeing Rick glared with anger. Kai stared at him, and saw that he was wearing the same uniform from his school.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kinomiya?" wait, that last name was familiar, Kai coursed, so this teen was the one he was going to show around?

"Nothing really, I was just passing by, when I saw that that guy over there, really put you down, and with a single punch. Oh, how the mighty has fallen, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut the fuck up, nobody has told you to speak." Rick sneer.

"I don't _need _permission to speak Rick." Rick was losing his little control, he and the other members had forgotten about Kai, whom took this as his chance to kick one of the guys, and to flip the other, making sure on making him cullied into the distracted Rick. The tall teen gave a startle gasp, and soon the members were fighting Kai again, although this time, the midnight haired teen had joined the fight.

As both fought together, Rick was bruise all over, same for the members, while Kai and the brown-eyed teen were luckier. Escaping with minor cuts and bruises, "Lets get out of here Rick!" one of the guys suggested and left with others right behind him. Rick glared at them.

"You'll pay for this Kinomiya, you and that bastard over there!" he spat and left limping. Kai sat on the ground, not knowing what had actually taken place, in the distance he was able to hear the bell ringing.

"_Fuck, _I'm late." He muttered.

"Look at the bright side," Kai lifted his head to stared at the grinning boy, "at least you're not the only one late!" Kai sighed; this boy was nothing but trouble. "Hey," again Kai looked at the teen, which outreached his hand. "I'm Kinomiya Takao." Kai stared at the offer hand; "oh come on you can trust me I don't bite, promise!" trust, promise? As if, never the less he took the offer hand and stood.

"…I'm Kai Hiwatari."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Brt:** I'm done with the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it! Does anybody know Kai's parents names? Anyways, the chapter is short, but they'll be longer, the title doesn't make sense, but I couldn't think of anything else. ;.; C-ya! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Brt:** since I don't know Kai's parents' names I'm making my own… my own characters? Oh, man I only wanted to make my own oc, if I was able to torture them, and bash them! –Starts saying nonsense-

**Yellow: **No matter how much she begs Beyblade doesn't belong to her. Only her own ocs… and the plot… why am I here? Oh, yeah I'm her friend. -.-;

**Warnings: **Same as before… -.-'

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The teens remain standing in front of each other for a moment, when Kai moved pass Takao and headed to retrieve his school bag. While the teen bent down to grabbed it, Takao was able to see something running down Kai's neck, something red. Blood.

"Hey Hiwatari!" say teen turned and glared at the teen.

"What?"

"You're bleeding." Confuse, Kai put his hand on the back of his head, and when he pulled it back his hand was cover in blood.

"Fuck." It seems that the guy hit him hard, and _fuck _was beginning to be his favorite word.

"Hey, we can go to the store down the corner, you can get yourself clean up." Kai studied the teen in front of him and frown.

"Whatever, I don't care." Actually, he did care, and more than he let out. He didn't wanted to get Tala in his case, neither his parents. Never the less, both teens made their way to the corner store, with Kai hoping that his sweater was not stain, or else he would have a lot to explain. They enter, and quickly obtain an audience, haven't they ever seen someone who had fought before? Kai enter the restroom, and he studied his face in the mirror. Not much damage was done, and only a purple bruise by his left eye.

"Here." Startle, the teen turn to look at Takao, who was holding a wet paper towel for him, he took it wordlessly. He put it behind his head, only to wince in pain. Damn, it hurt.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Takao smiled brightly.

"At least they didn't use knifes this time!" Kai stared at the teen through the mirror.

"Have you fought them before." The midnight haired teen turned his eyes to another direction, and his smile falter and he seemed uncomfortable, but he nodded. "Is that the reason you switch schools?" Takao seemed taken back.

"How did you know? The principle was told that…"

"You were moving to another house, and that my school was closer to it, right?" Kai smirked seeing the astonish expression of the other teen.

"How the hell did you find out?"

"I have my ways." They stay in silence, and Kai was hoping that the bleeding would stop soon; they were all ready late as it is. Finally, after a lot of wet paper towels, and Takao washing his face, the two were out and heading to school. Reaching the gates one of the staff members open it for them, and they walked inside, across the courtyard and trough the front doors. They walked down a hall, Takao looking bore as Kai, and they finally reached the principles office. Kai was about to knock, when a girl stopped them.

"Stop, you can't go in there, the principle is talking to the new transfers." She was tall, pale skin, with long black hair, and blue eyes. Kai suppressed a groan, why _she _of all the people? The other teen present was slightly curious, and the girl was oblivious to all. "Now, why don't you go to class?"

"We need to talk to the principle, why don't _you _go… and do teacher's pet work." Kai said rolling his eyes, and the girl glared.

"Listen Hiwatari, I'm not afraid of you."

"Who said that you needed to be?" the girl got furious.

"Only because you hang out with that sorry excuse for a man, doesn't mean that you're superior to us!" she was yelling by now, and Kai was pissed, no one talked about his friend like that. Without warning, he had pinned the girl against the wall, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Listen _Angel_." The girl's blue eyes held fright, "_Never_, talk about Tala in that way again, do you understand." It was more of a command then a question, and Takao was taken back by the sudden display of anger. He also made a quick mental note to never talk about that Tala guy, if he ever met him that is. Kai moved away from the girl, and Angel left muttering threats at Kai. Then the teen turned and stared at the midnight haired teen, which quickly moved his gaze to the principle's office.

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he reopen them the anger was gone, now replace with emptiness. He walked towards the close door, and instead of knocking, like the way he intended to do earlier, he merely grabbed the door handle and open it. "Mr. S.?" Takao stepped besides Kai inside the office, in front of them were four more teens, and an older man.

"Ah Kai, nice of you to join us, may I ask why you're late?"

"I over slept." Kai was amaze by how smooth the lie had sounded.

"Oh, I see." Mr. S. nodded, although his expression was still doubtful. "And who would you be?" he mention to the brown-eyed teen.

"I'm Kinomiya, Takao, the transferred student from the other school, I believe my grandfather has already talk to you."

"Yes, you're right, I have indeed talk to your grandfather about it, and may I ask why _you're _late? If I do remember correctly, your grandfather assured me that you would be on time." Takao hadn't known the principle for merely five minutes, and he hate him all ready. He also knew that the way he was about to respond wouldn't place him on the principle's _good list _either.

"I guess he forgot to mention that I'm _not _a very punctual person, did he?" (1)the man scowl, but didn't question further.

"Well, moving on, as you three can see," he mention to Kai and other two people, "we have three new transfers, and so for I would like from you three to show them around, and tell them the rules, and such. We have already made your schedules, you may pick them up in the front desk, along with your locker number and combination." A boy with short brown hair that was sticking to all directions raised his hand. "Yes Kenny?"

"Will this, in any way affect our grades?"

"No, your teachers have been already been inform about all this, look at it in this way, to you is almost a free day. The only exception is that you need to take care of one of the transfer students." This time the only girl in the group raised her hand, "Yes Salima?"

"What do you mean by 'take care'?"

"Well, if for some reason, lets say Takao were to get in a fight, then the responsibility and punishment would be share by both of you." The teens stared at the man in front of them, with blank stares he had to be joking!

"I'm sorry Sir, but that's unfair!" she protested, but Mr. S. was clearly done talking to them, and told them to leave. The six teens slowly walked out of the office, not to happy about the conditions. "This sucks!" exclaimed Salima. Kenny agreed, and Kai looked indifferent about the whole thing. "Well, since there's nothing to do, aside from showing you guys around, lets introduce ourselves! I'm Salima, nice to meet you." She said and bowed a little.

"I'm Kyouju, but you can call me Kenny."

"Um, I'm Max Mizuhara." The blond said shyly in his American accent, but something told Kai that the shyness would soon disappear.

"My name is Ray Kon." Say the teen, trying to keep his long bangs out of his eyes. (2)

"Kinomiya Takao." The midnight haired teen said bowing, just like Salima, then they all turned to stared at Kai waiting for his name.

"Hiwatari Kai." they were all wearing the same uniform as the school code said, and the three took their schedule. After a brief silence, Salima told Ray to follow her, that she would show him all the cool places. After them, Kenny and Max left to the computer lab. The two-tone haired teen didn't say anything, he only walked away, and Takao had no choice but to follow him. They hadn't walked far from the front office, when someone called Kai's name, someone he had hoped he wouldn't see at all that day, at least not until he had a believe excuse.

"Kai?" Tala was behind them, with unreadable eyes.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(1)I once told that to my friend's girlfriend when I was late to meet them -It was onlyfive fricking minutes!- and she was pissed! It made me laugh so hard! ;D

(2) He isn't wearing his headban.

**Brt:** Thank-you for reviewing! ;D yey Tala is in the picture now! I wander what he'll do! _–Innocent smile-_

**Yue:** Guess who's back! _–All stare at her O.O-_ What?

**Red:** You look like… a red lobster.

**Yue: **-sigh- I know, it was a bad idea to go to the beach and lay on the sand soaking up the sun's rays… especially since I'm white as a sheet _–beginning to look angry-_ how come you're all tan?

**Blue:** Um, we're Mexicans?

**Yue:** That's no excuse! _–Begins to point at each of her friends-_ um, now that I think about it… right now I'm the only American here in this room… you're all Mexicans_. –All nodding their heads-_ wow, I just realize that _–all looking at her o0-_ my bad! _–Starts to laugh and goes to Blue's room shutting the door and locking it.-_

**All: **that was just plain weird… even for her… -.-'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warning: **All of the characters are ooc, especially Tala; I have put two more oc. Also, Max is not cheerful… so sorry if you like to see Max as a happy kid, but it's only good for the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai, and Takao turned to stare at the red head. "Hey, Tala."

"I tried calling you, why didn't you pick up?" Kai sighed, that was Tala all right, always straight to the point.

"I was talking to the principle, so I turn it off." Tala raised a questioning brow, but he shrugged it off as nothing, then his piercing sky-blue eyes turned to stare at Takao, or rather glared. Immediately, the midnight haired teen felt uncomfortable, not liking the way the red head stared at him. "Who are you?" Takao shudder, hearing the coldness in the teen's voice.

"Kinomiya Takao, new transfer." He bowed a little.

"I'm Tala, nice to meet you." _He doesn't sound so thrill_, thought Takao faking a smile. "Kai." the two-tone haired teen glanced once again at his best friend.

"Yes?"

"Who hit you." The question -more like statement- startled the teen, _fuck he noticed,_ Kai thought shrugging.

"I had an accident while waking up."

"I see." Tala then looked at Takao more closely, and was able to see the bruises, _you're hiding something from me Kai, but I'll find everything soon enough, and I think that I'm going to start with this Takao guy_. "Where are you two heading at?"

"I'm showing Kinomiya where everything is."

"Are you attending any of your classes?"

"No." the bell rang, they stayed silent as students passed them, hurrying to their next class. "Aren't you going to be late for your next class?" Tala shrugged, not caring that he was going to be late.

"I wasn't intended to go anyways." Kai coursed, he knew that Tala had a tendency to skip his classes. He briefly wandered how Tala was able to pass all his classes, _guess he's smart,_ Kai thought sarcastically.

"So, what are you going to do?" he knew that it was a stupid question, that it had already an answered to it.

"I'll hang out with you guys, until lunch time." Kai shrugged, he turned and started to walk away.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Takao stayed silent, with no choice but to follow his _guide._ As they walked, Kai began to point to different classrooms, telling him who the teachers were and how to act around them, but the blue haired teen was not paying attention to his words, he was more occupied feeling nervous, with Tala glaring with his sky-blue eyes at him. _What the hell did I do to get on his wrong side?_ Takao thought side glancing at Tala.

They rounded a corner, and Kai stopped suddenly and the three stared at a group of teens heading their way. Takao didn't know what the problem was, but when he gazed at the two teens, he saw pure hatred in their eyes. When the teens spotted them, the one who was in the middle with wild black hair, smirk.

"Look who we found wondering in _our _territory, the lovely couple." _Couple?_ Takao thought glancing from Kai to Tala, but he kept quiet, besides this was their problem not his. Kai glared at the teen, why do they assume that only because you hang out with only one person, it meant that they're dating?

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Carlos." Tala drawled out, trying to not have to speak with his fists, although it was getting pretty close to.

"Why, you're going to make me?" Carlos taunted, he and the others laughed.

"Ignore them, Tala. They are not worth our time." Takao was surprised by Kai's calm tone. The teens glared at the calm, crimson-eyed teen, they didn't speak until a boy with short black hair whispered something to Carlos. In the process, he moved his brown eyes to stare at Takao, and he smirked.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is he your new toy?" _that bastard!_ Takao bitted his lip in order to prevent himself from talking back. "Oh, he's the silent type," he moved closer to Takao, pass Kai and Tala. "So, what's your name?" but Takao kept quiet, refusing to speak. When Carlos was close to him, the midnight haired teen was able to see him more clearly, and he blinked, surprised. He had seen him before, but where?

He knew that this was his first time setting foot into this school, and he was positive that he hadn't seen him at his old school. Just as he was about to give up, a sudden memory flashed through his mind, he remembered the fight he and his friends had fought with Rick and his groupie. Yes! He remembered, Carlos was with Rick; he was the one responsible for sending his friend to the hospital!

"Just leave, Carlos." Kai's voice brought Takao out of his thoughts. He shook himself, trying to focus once again in the conversation. The black haired teen shrugged, but didn't replied, instead he brushed roughly pass Takao, his group following him.

"Hey kid, we'll see you again!" Carlos called to him; the midnight haired teen clenched his fists, his lip in a tight line. _I'll make sure we do, you'll pay for what you have done_, he thought bitterly.

"What a waste of time." Tala said, glancing up at the clock, just as the bell rang. _At least there's only one period left, and lunch,_ he thought quite bore with the situation. They resumed their walk, avoiding the group of students, who were either going to lunch or their last class of the day. Kai was signaling all the places, but Takao was to busy thinking about Carlos and their encounter, Tala was bore out of his mind. He started looking at the numbers on the doors, and come to a stop at a door with the number four-o-five, and a devilish smirk appeared on his pale visage.

He grabbed Takao by the collar of the green sweater, and he pulled the teen besides him, Kai hadn't noticed and so he kept on walking. "Hey Kinomiya, do you like snakes?" Takao made a face of disgust.

"Not really."

"Well, it doesn't matter, come." Tala pulled the handle down, and pushed the door to open it. The room was a normal classroom, but what caught Takao's interest was a fish tank, that was at the back of the classroom. Although, he doubted that there was any fish at all, Tala crossed to the back and Takao followed. He considered calling out to Kai, but he assumed that it would only take a minute.

Kai, who had been explaining where things were, felt as though he was alone, and he turned around, only to discover that he had been talking to an empty hall. "Fuck this, where the hell are those two idiots?" he walked back, but only needed to walk a few doors down, before seeing the open door. He walk in, and discovered that the midnight haired teen was staring at something in a tank, but the strange thing was that Tala was nowhere in sight. He walked inside, and he stepped aside Takao, who after a few seconds, had finally acknowledge his presence. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Tala asked me if I liked snakes." Realization hit Kai, the same thing happen at the first day of school, their teacher had asked them if they like snakes, some said no, and others said yes. Then, the teacher told them to go and stare in the tank to see something _cool_. When they all looked in, the thing looked empty, but suddenly a white mouse appeared out of a hidden door, and the white animal started looking around. Then, without warning, as the mouse was passing some high plants, a brown big snake appeared and had eaten the poor thing, to him it was disgusting. A girl even fainted!

He was about to warn the teen, but it was too late as another white mouse appeared. He watched at Takao's eyes clouded with confusion, and since he wasn't paying attention to the mouse, he was able to see a movement from behind the tall plants. He knew what was coming as the mouse moved closer to the plants. Takao was oblivious to it all, in a swift movement, the brown snake had the mouse trapped in its mouth. The mouse struggle four times, before stopping completely. Kai stole a quick glance at Takao, and saw him covering his mouth, looking pale.

Kai sighed, and he turned to look at the snake, just as it had finished its early meal, and was now going behind the plants again. He couldn't help but wander how the hiding door was open, considering that a switch at the supply closet controlled it. Just as he was about to ask Takao if he was ok, he heard laugher coming from the closet. He walked towards it and open it, inside Tala was covering his mouth with his hand, in the other Kai was able to see the switch.

"It isn't that hilarious." The red head immediately stopped, and he stared at his best friend.

"Hell yeah it is! I mean; did you saw his face!" Kai shook his head, and he walk back out side, only to discover a small problem. He turned around to glared at Tala, who merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Where the hell is Kinomiya?"

_---Scene change, time change, Ray---_

A tall teen with long black hair, wearing a school uniform was walking on the streets. His golden eyes were cast downward, with sadness reflecting in them. His long bangs slightly covering them. School was already over, and he walked until he reached a two-story white house, with blue pillars, and flowers adorned the outside of the windows. He walked up the driveway, and spotted his aunt's car. He reached the door and opened it.

"Aunt Sherry, I'm home!" he called, and a woman wearing a pink apron appeared at the kitchen's door. She was medium height, with shoulder length black hair, she also had the same color of eyes as the teen, but hers were less bright.

"Ray! How was your first day of school?" she questioned in a joyful tone, Ray smiled.

"It was fine, how was your day?"

"It was the same as always… boring." The teen laughed.

"Excuse me, while I go to my room." Sherry smiled warmly.

"Alright, I'll be preparing dinner." The raven-haired teen turned and with a quick goodbye, he left towards the stairs. His room was on the top floor, two door to his left, he open his room and entered. He let his school bag drop to the floor, and he walk to his study desk. On it, there was a picture frame with a picture of a family, a happy family. Ray reached for it and he stared at it with sad golden eyes, it had a woman with long black hair, and golden eyes, a man with short black purple hair, and light brown eyes, both of them were smiling. In the woman's arms lay a small child, asleep smiling in his dreams.

"Mom, dad, why did you left me?" Ray asked the picture, as if expecting to be answered. Sadly he knew the true, and there was nothing he could do to change the events. "I know it wasn't your fault, and I also know that I shouldn't be sad." He pause, unshed tears abstracting his vision, "I know that I should be thankful for all the good things aunt Sherry and uncle Shane has done for me, and I'm truly am… yet, is not the same." A single tear ran down his tan cheek, "…I only wish you were here with me, like old times."

Ray sighed sadly, he hated himself for hiding his emotions in font of his aunt and uncle, but he had been doing it for over a year now. To him, it was just a normal thing to do, he knew that they worry about him, but he couldn't stop. Not now anyways, maybe later. He turned to look at his clock; 7:23, uncle Shane would be back from his job anytime now. He stood up, wiped the tears away, and plastered his fake smile. He opened his door and walked down stairs towards the kitchen, there was his aunt still preparing dinner, and she turned.

"Oh Ray, dinner is still not ready, why don't you go and watch some TV?" Ray shook his head.

"No, that's ok, let me help you." _That way, I'm able to forget everything, _he thought as he helped her set the table.

_---Change scenes, time change is when school was over, Max's POV---_

The bell rang, and I'm walking besides Kenny, he's a nice guy. I found out that his in fact a junior, but plans to graduate this year. "Well, I'll see you later Max, have a nice day."

"You too, and thanks for showing me around Kenny! See you later!" I call after him, and as soon as he's out of sight, I drop my act and stop smiling. I hate when I do that, but I have to if I want to convince dad that I'm ok. I need to gain his trust back; I need to convince him that the last _accident _won't happen again. I walk down the school's steps with other students leaving too, and I'm able to see my dad in the car. "Hey dad!"

"Maxi! How was your day?"

"Fine,"I frown, "why are you here? I told you that I was going to walk home." He gives me an apologetic smile.

"Well, since you're new to the town, I thought it was wise for me to come and pick you up, I don't want to _lose_ my only son, you could've been lost or something!" his voice is teasing and calm, but I'm able to hear the double meaning of the word _lose_, I guess he doesn't trust me completely. "So, are you going to stay there? Or are you going to get in?" I merely nodded, and open the door to the car and got in. The drive back home was silent, and the bad thing was that neither of us tried to broke it. It only takes twenty minutes to get to our house, and walking to me is almost an hour. Suddenly, my dad parks the car besides the playground we passed early in the morning. "I'm sorry."

I turned around stun and I stared at him, "excuse me?" why was he apologizing for?

"I should've had trusted you when you told me that you were going to walk from school, but I was blinded by fear… at least, that's my excuse." I didn't know what to say, I was speechless! "…Maxi, I'm really sorry."

"…That's ok…" in truth, I didn't know what to say.

"You can walk if you want," I turn to him with confusion, "…and I'll simply will go and prepare dinner, for the both of us, how does that sound?" I couldn't help it, but for the first time since the recent events that have happen to me, I actually smiled sincerely at him, and not the fake smile that I gave Kenny the whole morning.

"You mean it?"

"I sure do, but remember; dinner for two."

"I'll remember. Bye dad."

"No, see you later." I smile at him hearing his silent promise. I merely smiled and walk away from the car, soon after my dad leaves, and now I have a problem; I forgot where I was going. As I walk, I remembered that we had crossed a bridge, and no sooner had I thought about it, I spotted it. As I'm crossing it, an image of a dojo flashes in my mind, I remember that we had passed a dojo, and as begin to pass it's gate, something green collides with me, sending me to the ground, and let me tell you this; it damn hurt.

Soon I discovered that it wasn't a something, more like someone. The guy stared at me confuse and slowly gets up, he helps me offering his hand, and I grasps it. "Sorry." He mumbled, before taking off running again.

"That's ok." But the guy was already gone. I shrugged it off as nothing and I kept on walking, finally after one hour I was finally opening the door. "Dad, I'm home!" my dad comes out of the kitchen and greets me.

"So, did you enjoy your walk?"

"It was ok."

"I see, come on, lets eat I'm hungry." I smiled again.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." That evening we spent it talking about our day, and for the first time, I was able to forget about her, my mom, and about the accident.

_---Scene change, time change Kai and Tala after school, Tala's POV---_

The last bell has ringed, and Kai and me are leaving the school, we weren't able to locate Kinomiya. "Don't worry too much Kai, I'm sure that Kinomiya is ok." I told him without knowing why.

"Who says I was worry?" I shake my head, and we kept on walking towards Kai's house, or should I say, mansion. "Why did you do it?" the question startles me out of my thoughts.

"Did what?" he gives me a look that clearly says you-know-what-I'm-talking-about, and I sighed, I was hoping he wouldn't asked.

"I guess I was bored."

"Is that your only reason?" I was stuck, why exactly did I do it?

"I guess it is." Why? When I first saw them together, I couldn't help but feel angry towards Kinomiya. I didn't like the way that they seemed as a pair. Like they belong together, and that reason made me afraid, but afraid of what? Afraid that Kai might find another friend? Or, afraid of losing him? Could it be that I'm falling for my best friend?

"Tala?"

"Yes?" he points out that we have arrived, "well, see you later, I'll call you later."

"Call me to the house phone." He says.

"Why not your cell?"

"I lost it." I'm confused, first he turns it off then he loses it!

"Oh, ok, I'll see you later." I said goodbye and left to my house, thoughts of the early event swirling in my head, I was sure going to get a headache for tomorrow.

_---Normal POV, Kai---_

The crimson-eyed teen entered the mansion and noticed that the phone's record machine was blinking. He walked towards it and pushed the button, it contained two messages one from his mother, the other from his father.

_'Kai, sweetie, I'm sorry but I have too much work to do, please tell your father that I'm not coming to dinner tonight, love mom.'_

'_Son, tell your mother that the meeting is longer than I had thought, I won't be going home for dinner, love dad.'_

The teen deleted the messages and left to his room. It was always the same; they were always too busy. He entered his room and fell in his bed, suddenly he didn't feel like eating, and so he closed his crimson eyes, and mutter, "Love? What a joke."

_---Scene change, time change is when Takao saw the snake eat the mouse---_

_I can believe that I just saw that, I think I'm going to puke!_ Takao thought covering his mouth. He saw Kai walking towards a door, and open it, inside Tala was covering his mouth to prevent from laughing. "It isn't that hilarious." He heard Kai telling Tala, and the red head stopped.

"Hell yeah it is! I mean; did you saw his face_!" if this was his way of something hilarious? Then I don't want to see his funny side,_ the midnight haired teen thought sarcastically, running out of the room. He ran down the hall, and spotted the boy's restrooms, and he barged in heading to the sink. _Great there goes my breakfast,_ Takao thought bitterly, supporting himself with the white marble sink.

He rinsed his mouth with water, and left the restroom. He looked up and down the hall, but couldn't find the way that he had come from, "Great now I'm lost." He started walking the hall, and he found himself with a pair of doors leading outside. "It's almost the end of the school anyways." He opened them and left the school grounds.

As he walked he started to think of a good excuse to tell his grandpa. _What am I suppose to tell him? That I'm skipping school? _In the end he decided to walk around town, waiting until school was over, so he wouldn't have to tell him a lie. As the clock strike 3:45, he was able to hear a faint raining bell, and he started walking towards the dojo. At 4:15, he was entering the dojo and taking off his shoes, "Grandpa, I'm back!" his grandpa was tall and thin, he had long gray hair, but his eyes were always shining.

"Hey little dude!"

"Grandpa, I'm to old to be call that anymore!" his grandpa laughed, "Anyways, I'm going to my room."

"Hold it little man," he said in a more serious voice, "you received a call from the hospital, it was about your friend." The whole dojo was silent, the only sound come from Takao's school bag hitting the wooden floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Brt: **…anyways, did you like it? Um, I think that's a cliffy thing, not sure. And don't worry some things will be clear on the next chapter. Ok, questions time, does anyone know Kai/Takao/Ray/Max's birthday? Is it long enough, or should I add more, or make them shorter? Bye! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Brt: **An update!

_

* * *

---Takao's POV---_

I hear my school bag fall to the ground, as my gramps tells me about the phone call, but I don't let him finish as I run towards the door and put on my shoes and leave. As I exit the dojo, I collide with a kid the same size as me, as I help him up I mumble a quick 'sorry' and leave, without hearing what he was about to say. My mind was filled with thoughts about my friend. _Maybe I should've let gramps finish. Damn, first Rick and now this!_

_---Normal POV---_

As Takao entered the hospital, one of the nurses called to him. "Hey young man! Not running in the hospital!"

_Damn these stupid rules!_ Takao thought as he slowed down, "Sorry about that." He said as he made his way towards his friend's room, and without knocking he opened the door and stepped in. "Zeo!" he called, and he saw his friend seated on the bed, the doctor was besides him. And he looked healthier than any normal person.

"Oh, hi Takao, what are you doing here?" the teen ask, offering him a warm smile. Takao was loss for words.

"Um, well, I just came to visit you, that's all." He explained, and the teen on the bed tilted his head to one side.

"Why? I told your grandfather to tell you that I was getting release today, so it would've been a waste of time. Didn't he tell you that?" Zeo said, and Takao sweat-dropped.

"Yes he did, and I just wanted to come and see you, so we could go somewhere. I mean been stuck in the hospital for a week isn't fun at all." He said shrugging.

"You're right on that one… I heard that they had transferred you to another school, it's that right?" he asked, and Takao merely nodded. "I see," he turned to stare at the doctor, "Well, my father has already taken care of the bill and forms, so I'm leaving." He said and the doctor smile.

"That's good, now take care." The doctor said, and the two teens left. As they walked outside, a limousine was park in front of the hospital, and Zeo walked towards it. He gave his stuff to the driver, and told him that he was going to his friend's house.

"What do we do?" he asked Takao, as they saw the limo drive away.

"Let's go to my house to play video games, I also want to talk to you." he said in a serious tone.

"…Talk about what?" Zeo asked.

"-Sigh- I saw Carlos again." With that, the two teens headed towards the dojo.

_---Scene change, time change, Tala and Kai in English class---_

The red-head and the dual-haired teen sat bored in their English class, as their teacher talked about the great authors and their work. In truth, they weren't even paying attention to her, nor did they care. As Kai sat there bored, looking at the clock and seeing as how slowly it change its numbers. Tala was just staring out the window, trying to figure out exactly when they were about to use this whole information.

"Now, as I was saying," the teacher begun, snapping them out of their daydreaming, "this project is due by the end of the week, and I expect for all of you to make a decent grade." She finished as the bell rang, and all the students headed out the door.

"Hey Kai?" a blond teen approach the dual-haired teen, it was Max.

"…Yes?" he asked, and Tala stared at them with little interest.

"I was wondering if you sat with Kenny at lunch." he said, and Kai nodded, "Um, can you tell him that I can't be there today. I need to go to the library." He explained, and Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell him that." Max thanked him and left. The red-head stood from his seat, following Kai towards the cafeteria.

"Who was that?" he asked, faking interest in the paper the teacher had handed them.

"His name is Max Mizuhara, he's from New York." He said as he moved in line.

"That's not what I meant, how do you know him?" Tala said, as he took a slice of pizza and a juice box. Kai doing the same, but grabbing a water-bottle instead.

"Kenny was the one to show him around, and by the looks of it they became friends." They sat down and started eating, after a few moments, Kenny arrived.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Max said that he was going to the library." Kai inform him, and Kenny nodded.

"OK, then I'll go there."

"Aren't you eating?" Tala asked him.

"Nah, I promised Max that I would help him catch up in his classes, I'll see you later." And with that he left. The other two just waved goodbye.

"What about the other transfer?" the red-head ask after a minute, as he shoved the paper into his packet.

"What did the paper said?"

"Seems like we have to choose a dead guy to write their achievements down, and you haven't say anything about the other transfer." Kai finished his pizza, ad drank his water.

"What is there to talk about? His name is Ray Kon, he was shown by Salima. Meaning, that we aren't probably going to see him around that much." He said, as he stood to throw away his trash and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going? We still have fifteen minutes till lunch is over." Tala said, walking besides his friend.

"Lets just go outside for a change." He said, and as they walked pass a group of girls they were able to hear some of their conversation.

"So, Salima are you going to ask him out?" a girl with long blue hair tied in a pony-tail asked the red-head.

"I don't know Mariam, I mean I have known him for just a day, but Ray is hot." She said to the group of friends, who started giggling. Kai rolled his eyes, and they kept on walking.

"See what I mean?" Kai asked Tala, and he nodded. They soon found a table under a tree and the two sat sown in silence, as they waited for the bell to ring.

_---Scene change, time change, Ray walking in the halls---_

As the Chinese teen walked down the hall, he could've sworn that he had passed that room already. _Damn, I'm lost, _he thought, as he run a hand trough his hair, _this wouldn't have happen if Salima had just shown me the _inside _of the damn school, instead of the cool places. _He sighed, seeing no point in trying to blame the girl, knowing full well that it was her fault. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Oh Ray!" Salima greeted him, "Where are you heading?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm trying to find the library." He told her and the girl blush with embarrassment seeing her mistake.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, and Ray put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK, now can you tell me where it is?" he asked her, and Salima nodded. In turns out that he was close, but was taking a wrong turn, "Thanks." He told her and she smiled.

"…But aren't you going to eat?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, I have a project due." He said, and Salima blinked confuse at him.

"A project, but you just transfer here!" she exclaimed, and Ray shrugged.

"I know, but the teacher was clear about it, either I don't do this and I fail for the first semester, or just do it without complains." He said as he opened the door and entered.

"Well, I have to go; I have to meet some friends at the cafeteria." She waved and left. Ray started to look trough the bookshelves when he found a book with the title The Greatest Achievements of Our Time. He shrugged; maybe that book could help him with his Government project. As he reached for the book and as he pulled it out the book wouldn't move. He glared at it, and pulled harder, but still nothing, giving up, he let it go and the book felled the opposite direction and someone curse from behind the bookshelf. (1).

"Hey Max, are you OK?" he heard someone asked someone, he went and looked and found a blond on the floor, a brunette was besides him. The book that he was trying to get was lying on the blonds' lap, he sweat-dropped. So that's why the book wouldn't move!

"I didn't know that coming to a library would be dangerous." The blond said, rubbing his head. As Ray saw them, he saw that the blond had bandages around his wrist. Weird.

"Hey, that would've been my fault." Ray said, as he moved to help the blond.

"It was nothing." He said, as he put the book back in his place.

"You're Ray, the transfer student from China right?" Kenny asked as he grabbed the blonds' bag, and handed it to him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh, I remember now! We met before, I'm Max Mizuhara!" the blond introduce himself outreaching his hand, Ray took it and they shook hands.

"I'm Ray Kon, sorry but I don't usually remember people's names."

"Nah, it's OK." Max said, and they stay staring at each other, neither saying anything.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Ray finally said, and Max shook his head.

"Um, no is just that I had never seen anyone with golden eyes." Max explained, a little embarrass that he was caught staring.

"That's OK, I get that a lot." Ray said shrugging. Kenny cleared his throat.

"Come on Max, you still need to get other books." He said, walking away, leaving no choice for Max but to follow him.

"I gotta go, see ya Ray!" he called and Ray waved. As he saw them walk away, he saw the blond put his hands behind his head, and the sleeves of his uniform fall down, and he saw that both his wrist had bandages around them.

"I wonder what happen." He said to himself as he heard the bell ringing. _Damn, I didn't get any books; I guess I can always go to the local library_. He thought as he stopped, _that is if I knew where it was, I guess I can ask uncle about it. _He thought as he entered his classroom.

_---Scene change, time change, Tala and Kai still outside---_

"Look who we found yet again on our turf." Kai groan at the sound of the voice.

_Not them again! _He thought as he open his eyes, and saw that Carlos and his gang were around them, besides him, he saw Tala clench his fist. He knew that Tala was getting over his limits, but he couldn't blame him, he himself felt like punching Carlos out.

"What the hell do you want now?" he asked, and Carlos smirked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you that you should leave."

"Why, because you tell us?" Tala said, before Kai could stop him. He saw Carlos glared at Tala, and he walked towards him, grabbing him by the collar. He also saw that Carlos was about to hit Tala, but Tala already knew that.

_Just like always. _He thought, but before any of the two could land a punch, a small rock hit the raven-haired teen on the head. Carlos quickly turned toward Kai, and the teen shrugged. "Don't look at me, I didn't do it."

"Hey Carlos!" they hear someone yell, and they turned to stare at Takao. Kai rolled his eyes.

_Showoff._ He thought, but did a double take as he saw that the midnight haired teen was standing on the other side of the fence, and he was wearing gray pants with a red jacket over a yellow shirt, he also had a blue and red hat on. _What the hell?_

"Fuck, is you again, what the hell do you want?" Carlos said, as he let Tala free.

"It's so nice of you to remember me." Takao said sarcastically. "What's so wrong in saying hi to old friends?" he asked, and Carlos just stared at him.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I didn't know you were so slow, Carlos." A new voice said, and a teen with blue-green hair appear to stand close to Takao.

"…It's you…" Carlos finally said, as he glared at the two teens.

"Good, you remember." Takao said, but their conversation was cut short as the bell rang. "We have to go, but tell Rick that this isn't over yet." Takao inform him, and he and the other teen left, before anyone could spot them.

"Boss, what do we do?" one of the members of the gang ask, they seemed to have forgotten about Tala and Kai, not that they were complaining about it.

"Lets wait, and then we'll tell Rick, come on lets go." He said, and they left. Tala turned to look at Kai.

"I wonder what was that all about." He said.

"I don't care, and I knew he was nothing but trouble." Kai responded, referring to Takao, as they walked towards their next class. Tala chose to drop it.

_---Scene change, time change, Carlos---_

"I can't believe that I didn't recognize him!" Carlos yelled angrily, as he kicked a crate in the old warehouse. "I had him close, and I didn't know it was that bastard!"

"Will you shut up?" Rick yelled at him, "now it doesn't matter, but I want you to keep an eye on both of them." He said, as he put an ice bag over his eye. Carlos turned to stare at him.

"You mean Kinomiya, and Zagart?" he asked, and Rick shook his head.

"No, I can take care of Zagart, who I mean is Kinomiya, and the new bastard he now hangs with." The raven-haired teen stared at him confuse.

"…Who?"

"…Kai Hiwatari." He stated, and Carlos smirked, things had suddenly turned more interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Brt: **I had finally updated!


End file.
